Raid 6.5: Resurrection Ceremony
Chapter Navigation Missions Challenge= Recommended BP/TAP: ????? *Use Party Skills 0 times *Clear with 0 hero deaths *Clear Dungeon without Tank Hero *Deploy 2 Mage Heroes *Clear within 4 min(s) 55 sec(s) At the End of Wandering Description "Don't act so strong in front of me." Dialogue Edna: This body is strange. Edna: So weak yet so violent... Edna: Like a kitten with a bad personality. Duel: The Creator wanted demons who were faithful to the essence of destruction. Duel: That's why demons are destructive. Edna: The Creator still does whatever they want to do. Edna: Maybe they think of us as a failed case... Edna: I feel offended. Edna: Although, we do whatever we want to do as well. Edna: How is it? Edna: Once the others wake up, shall we turn the world upside down? Duel: Do you want to? Edna: You don't want to? Edna: We were dead... Edna: But I have the right to be rewarded for your thousands of years. Duel: I don't care. Edna: Hmph, don't act so tough in front of me. ---- Elesis: It's the end of the road. Elesis: Are we at the top? Amy: Huh? It's weird. I can't find Tristan. Jin: Where did Tristan go? Ryan: Huh? Look! It's Ley! Dio: Ley! Elesis: Stop. Duel is behind her. Mari: It looks like they're planning something. Oz: I guess they got the key. Lire: Then are the ancient demons going to resurrect? Oz: After the ritual is over, the core and memory will combine. Oz: Then... they will get their power back. Dio: I don't have time to waste. Dio: Get Duel, Dio: and get Ley back! Resurrection Ceremony Description "The resurrection ceremony already started. Ancient demons might resurrect and bring chaos." Dialogue Elesis: What happens to the key once ancient demons resurrect? Oz: It will disappear. Elesis: Then isn't it a good method to stop Heitaros's scheme? Dio: The creator wanted to destroy the ancient demons. Dio: Resurrecting them will become a huge problem to all dimensions. Edna: Bold kids. Edna: You can't reach Duel with me protecting him. Dio: Ley, wake up!! Edna: It's you who needs to wake up, Burning Canyon! ---- Edna: Ouch... Edna: I'm so embarrassed. Edna: I was asleep for too long. Dio: Stop joking around, Ley! Edna: Can you stop yelling? My head hurts. Edna: Sorry but I'm not your girlfriend. Edna: That girl fell into a deep sleep. Edna: A deep deep sleep. Dio: No! That's Ley's body! Dio: You aren't the type to get something taken away so quietly! Edna: Take away? Edna: Strictly speaking, she took my core... Dio: Don't act like you're strong because of that little core! Dio: Are you going to take Ley's life with that one reason? Something that Cannot Be Taken Away Description "Come back, Ley!" Dialogue Edna: Ugh, you... are really annoying. Duel: Edna! Edna: Don't worry, Duel. Edna: I won't fall like this. Dio: Ley!! Nelia: All of my friends are in one place. Nelia: Hello, Edna. Nelia: I didn't think I would see you again. Edna: Nelia! Veigas: That's what I should say, Nelia. Veigas: You stuck by Heitaros and lived. Veigas: Are you denying destruction? Nelia: Hmph, you just got lucky. Nelia: I bet I'll win 9 times out of 10. Veigas: No, you will never beat me. Veigas: Do you want me to prove it to you right here? Nelia: Stop bluffing when your powers are still sealed. Veigas: I can beat you even with the handicap. Nelia: I will never win you in an argument. Nelia: Alright, before I bring Heitaros... Nelia: Shall we go over this situation? A Tip you must know while playing! Edna's Gale Edna's movement speed and attack speed get faster as she attacks more. You must defeat her before she gets stronger. Edna's Anger Edna performs consecutive charge attacks. Edna's damage increases from absorbing energy from the targets that she hits. Ritual It's good to not get closer to Duel who is performing a ritual. Trivia References Dungeon Navigation Category:Story